


Moments

by Peace1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Different one Shots of different pairs (feel free to request anything)
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Mitch Evans/Alex Lynn, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pierre Gasly/???, Sean Gelael/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Info

Hi,  
I thought about releasing some one shots. If you have wishes on plots and pairs you can send me a message and I will try my best. I'm open for any ideas and pairs.

Have a nice day :)


	2. Lewis Hamilton x Nico Rosberg (enemies to lovers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> this was a prompt by Babykaka. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I made, but English isn't my first language.  
> Have fun reading it :)

Lewis couldn't believe it, there was another accident with Alex and again the FIA punished him even though he couldn't do anything. Angrily, he ran towards his driver room. When he got there, he opened the door and went inside. Without looking he wanted to slam the door behind him, but before he could hear the slam a voice spoke to him. "Are you okay?", he turned around and couldn't believe who was standing in front of him, even though he knew he was here as an expert. "What do you want, Nico?" Nico entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I wanted to see how you are? Because of the accident and the penalty.” “I'm fine. You can go.” Lewis turned away and walked towards the table to have a drink. 

"I can see that something is wrong.", Nico followed him and put a hand on his shoulder. Lewis was startled because he hadn't heard Nico following him and then slapped his hand away angrily. "Okay, maybe I'm not fine. But why should you care?” They both faced each other and Nico could see the frustration in Lewis eyes. "Because we're friends and I know you better than anyone else here."

Lewis snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “We're not friends, we used to be friends. Until you made up your mind to marry Vivian and turned away from me?” Lewis's voice grew louder with every word.  
"I didn't turn away from you, I just decided to take the next step." Lewis now paced up and down, while Nico was still rooted to the spot. “You turned away from me. You only spent time with her. At the beginning I tried to keep the friendship going. I kept inviting you, talked to you and wrote you again and again, but your excuse was always that you didn't have time because you were doing something with her. Then at some point I gave up hope and moved on.” Lewis's voice fell and there was a hint of sadness to hear.  
"I spent time with her because I love her." Now Nico got louder. "And I love you," Lewis yelled at him. Suddenly it was quiet, both looked at each other with big eyes and tried to process what had just been said. The day was already bad enough for Lewis and he didn't think it could have got any worse. This was his secret, nobody knew about it and nobody should know about it. "You ... you love me?" Nico managed to say, so quietly that Lewis could hardly hear it. Lewis considered whether to deny it and say he had just made a mistake or whether he should finally tell Nico that he might be able to move on. He chose the second opinion and since he didn't trust his voice, he just nodded.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Nico ran nervously through his hair, grabbed it and paced the room. "How long have you been in love with me?" “Can you please go and we'll forget all of this?” Lewis looked at him begging. "Lewis, how long have you been?", Nico calmed down and looked at him. “It was finally clear to me after our first joint Formula 1 podium, before that I only had the assumption.” “Why didn't you say anything the whole time?” “Because our friendship was far too important for me to destroy it with something like that. It wouldn't have made any difference anyway.", Lewis admitted his voice getting lower and lower, so that it was soon only a whisper. "No difference? It would have made a huge difference!” Now Nico began to scream again. "And which? Would you have abandoned our friendship earlier, like you did when you married Vivian?” Lewis yelled now too. "Because then maybe I would not have been married to her but to you."

Again, it was alarmingly quiet, only the breathing of both could be heard. Lewis opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then closed it again. Without a word, Nico went to the sofa and sat down. Lewis continued to stand there frozen.  
"I never broke our friendship voluntarily, but I thought it would be easier that way.", Nico began to tell. Lewis now stirred and sat down next to Nico on the sofa with enough distance. “I no longer knew what to do with my feelings. When I started to think of nothing than what it would be like to kiss you, to touch you, to wake up next to you, I knew that something had to change. So, I started to do more with Vivi and less with you, I had a guilty conscience all the time when I was with Vivi and I wish it have been you." "Why did you marry her?" Nico looked at Lewis for the first time during his confession. 

“I was acting weird and she noticed that until one evening she confronted me with the fact that she thought I was cheating on her. I immediately denied it and told her that I was just thinking about how I could propose to her. She fell around my neck with tears in her eyes, without knowing that I had cheated on her again and again in my mind with you.“, Nico rolled a tear down his cheek at the memories. Lewis wanted nothing more than to wipe her away with his thumb and take Nico in his arms, but he didn't want to destroy the moment either. 

"Why did you tell her that with the proposal, you could have just said something else." "I didn't want to lose her and that was the only way that would turned out, with us still being together, we've been together for so long and I really love her, but unfortunately not as much as you." with tears in his eyes he smiled at Lewis. 

He wanted nothing more than to take Nico in his arms, to tell him that everything will be fine, but something stopped him. Nico broke his gaze and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. After Lewis hadn't said anything about his confession some time later, he stood up. 

"I'm sorry for everything." He whispered and walked towards the door. After his confession and no real reaction from Lewis, he wanted nothing more than to leave his driver room. "Nico, wait.", Nico turned around and saw how Lewis also got up and walked towards him. He stopped so close that he could feel his breath on his cheek. 

Nico looked into Lewis' brown eyes, in which he had lost himself often, and tried to read what he was thinking about, but over the years he seemed to lost his ability to do so. Lewis took Nico's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the mouth. After time, which was too short from Nico's point of view, Lewis broke the kiss and smiled at him. Maybe Lewis didn't have to say anything to him, maybe just that little gesture was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it even though it probably turned out a bit different than what you wanted.
> 
> If you have requests or wishes of any kind, just send them to me and I will try my best.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	3. Robin Frijns x Antonio Felix da Costa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> this was a wish of TheUnknownLightwood.

"I’m going to miss you," said Robin to Sam, hugging him, even if it wasn't currently allowed in this situation, but this was a special moment where they didn't care about the situation. Sam had to laugh, “I'm not gone, just on a different team, we'll have enough possibilities to talk to each other or to spend time together. It's just like you and Antonio, you are best friends.“

They both broke the hug and Robin became increasingly calmer and sadder. "That's not true.", Sam saw how bad it was for Robin and pulled him into his own room, where both of them could be talking undisturbed without being heard from the farewell party.

"What do you mean Robin? Did something happen?“ “He hardly spends time with me anymore, we used to do something together almost every week, or at least talked on the phone and now, now he only spends time with, for example, Mitch or Jev.“ “There must be a reason for it, have you talked to him?" "No, but I can already guess the reason." "And what is that in your opinion?" "I'm not cool enough for him.“ Sam tried not to laugh out loud. "Come here", he took Robin in his arms again and stroked his back.

“You're not uncool, Antonio likes you the way you are.” Robin just snorted, “I don't like going to parties and I generally don't have as much fun as with the others. Haven't you seen all the Instagram stories? He was always partying and one of the other drivers was always there, he hadn't even invited me.”

Sam broke away from Robin and led him towards the sofa, as he now realized that this was a bigger problem from Robin's point of view. "Probably he just didn't invite you because he knows that you don't like to go out to party." "But he didn't even text me, as if we had never been friends." Now a tear ran down Robins face. "Little one, why does it bother you so much? I haven't seen my best friend for a long time either, but I know that he still wants to be friends with me.” Robin whispered something so quietly that not even Sam next to him could hear it. "Could you say it louder, I didn't understand you."

"Because I'm in love with him.", Robin turned away from Sam, because he was afraid of his reaction, after all he had just come out. Sam realized a lot now, he had never been able to correctly interpret Robin's looks, he always thought these were just looks out of pure friendship.

Sam got up from the sofa and knelt in front of Robin, although Robin tried to ignore Sam's gaze. "Hey, everything is fine, that doesn't change anything between us, you still are Robin, the sleepy, chocolate loving dutchman, for me. And that thing with Antonio will be sorted out too.” At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sam opened it a crack, so wide that Robin couldn't be seen. "Sam, are you coming? We still have a present for you.” “One moment, I'll be with you in a minute.” The mechanic nodded and then left again. "Come on, they came up with something for me and you don't want to miss that, do you?"

When they both got outside, Sam quickly realized that the present wasn't for him, but that he himself was the present for Jaguar. Robin filmed the whole thing and for a moment he had forgotten his problems with his feelings for Antonio. When the mechanics dumped Sam at Jaguar and Robin headed back to his driver room, ignoring Sam's loud cries for help, his cell phone rang.

"Come to the rooftop of the airport building, I want to celebrate my title." The sender was Antonio, so he hadn't completely forgotten Robin and if it means that he has to celebrate with the others and Antonio, then he would do it too. Now he only had one problem, he had to get on the roof somehow. He wanted to ask a few mechanics, but since it was probably not entirely legal, he didn't dare to do it.

When he got to the abandoned building, he quickly found the stairwell and reached the roof a short time later. When he opened the door, he was already prepared for many voices talking wildly, but he was greeted by a silence. He closed the door carefully. He looked around and saw a figure standing at the end of the roof. Hoping it was Antonio and not a murderer, he walked in their direction.

Fortunately for Robin, it actually turned out to be Antonio. He must have heard Robin, because he turned around. "Hey, you came." "Of course, are the others coming too?" Antonio looked at him confused, "which others?" “You said you want to celebrate your title.” “Yes, with you. There will be a big party soon with all the drivers, but right now I just want to celebrate with you.” As it was already dark, Robin couldn't see Antonio blushing slightly. He also saw a blanket with a couple of pillows and a bottle of champagne and two glasses lying in front of them.

Without saying anything further, Antonio sat down and Robin followed him shortly afterwards. Antonio opened the bottle and poured them both something in their glasses. "To you and your title.", both toasted and then took a sip. Nobody said anything more and there was an uncomfortable silence building up. Robin used the time and enjoyed the view over Berlin.

"Why did you think the others would come too?" Antonio said in a low voice and looked directly at Robin. "You always party with them." "But you are my best friend, I would like to celebrate something like that with you." "All the other times you didn't invite me either." Robin looked at the Berlin skyline again.

"I haven't invited you because I know you don't like to go out to party." Inwardly, Robin groaned because Sam was right, but decided never to tell him. "You didn't call me or text me in any other way." Robin said softly, just so that only Antonio could hear him. "I thought you'd rather spend your time with Nico." Robin looked at him in shock now. "What? Why should I prefer spending my time with Nico rather than spending time with you?” Antonio shrugged, “I always see you together, he always makes you laugh, that’s why I thought you don't need me anymore.”

Antonio looked at the floor, ashamed. Robin moved closer to him and put his hand on his arm. "Nico and I are team-mates in the DTM and we get along well, but you are my best friend, nobody can compete with that." Antonio looked up and smiled at him.

And now Robin knew again why he had fallen in love with him, it was the smile he always gives Robin. Caught in his thoughts of Antonio's smile, he did not notice how the latter came closer and closer to his face. It was only when he felt soft lips on his own that he was brought from his thoughts. Shocked by the situation, he couldn't move.

Antonio pulled away from him and slid away a little to create a small distance between the two. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ... can we forget? I don't want to ruin our friendship.” Robin moved closer to him again and interrupted his rambling with a kiss. This time they both kissed back.

After a while, the two broke up due to lack of air. "That's why I just wanted to celebrate my title with you, you're the only one who can make this moment even more beautiful." Robin didn't know what to say, so he kissed Antonio again to show him his feelings. The rest of the night both spent cuddling on the blanket, exchanging kisses and drinking all the champagne. For both of them it was the perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> If anyone is also reading my other story, there will be new chapter today.
> 
> If you have any requests just send them to me. I don't care which pair, I don't care if it's fluff, smut, angst or any kind of AU.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	4. Pierre Gasly x ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I still can't believe that Pierre won the race on sunday. He is one of my two favourite drivers and I'm so happy for him.  
> Because of the win I got this idea.
> 
> Have fun reading it.

Pierre still couldn't believe it, he won a Formula 1 race. After being kicked out from Red Bull, he believed that this would remain an unfulfilled dream because even though he made it to the podium in Brazil, the Alpha Tauri was not a car to win with. But he did it.

Everyone is celebrating him, even the French President called. He was on the highest step of the podium and they played the French national anthem just for him. There were tears in his eyes and when the Italian national anthem played he could hear his team singing out loud. He was so happy for his team that after all they caught him and they believed in him. Now he could give them this victory.

"You really deserve it, even if I would have liked to win." Lance laughed and shook his hand repeatedly. “Congratulations on your third place.” Even if the two never had anything to do with each other, they had to go through the same thing in many ways. Pierre was really happy for Lance.

After the two and Carlos talked briefly with each other, Pierre found himself sitting alone on the podium. From below he could hear the teams singing loudly. Again, and again he shook his head that everything still felt like a dream.

"Thank you, this victory is only for you," he muttered to himself, looking up at the sky. Anthoine had told him to show them to prove them wrong and even if he can't be there, Pierre is sure that Anthoine is looking from above and is proud of him.  
After the interviews and more thanks, he retired with Pyry to his driver room.

"And who do you call first, your mother or Macron?" Pierre had to laugh. "I've never had to choose between the President and my mother." "Pierre, you're a Formula 1 race winner now, you have other obligations.", Pyry had to laugh too.

He decided to call his family first. While he was on the phone with his mother, who was crying all the time, he ran his hand over the trophy between his legs. It was still surreal, even now with the trophy in front of him with a big 1 on it, he couldn’t really believe it.

Pyry tossed a bottle of water on his lap. "Here, because Formula 1 winners also have to drink something." Pierre rolled his eyes and drank half of the bottle. "Come on, you have to go to the debrief and then we can celebrate your victory, but not too much, think about what Franz said, next week is the next race."

Pierre got up and placed his trophy clearly visible on the table. When he got to the door, he realized that he had forgotten his phone. "Wait a minute, I forgot my phone." "Not that the French President calls again and you don't answer once more.", he heard Pyry muttering.

When he picked up his phone, he noticed a small piece of paper. He didn't notice it before. Just as he was about to open it, Pyry called him, “Come on, we're already too late. And Franz doesn't care whether you've just won or not.” Pierre put the note in his pocket and followed Pyry.

After a much too boring debrief, he finally had his day off and could now celebrate his victory in a small group. On the way back to his driver room, this time alone, he remembered the little piece of paper in his pocket. He took it out and opened it.

_Congratulations on your victory!_  
_Meet me at 8 p.m. on the hotel roof!_  
_A secret admirer X_

Pierre looked around to see if anyone had seen him reading it, but apart from the mechanics who were dismantling everything, there was nobody to be seen anywhere. Since the note was written on the computer, he could not find out from handwriting who wrote it. He had no hint who this secret admirer could be. 

A look at the clock told him it was a quarter to eight. He picked up his things and made his way back to the hotel, where all the teams stayed and that was only 2 minutes from the circuit.

He put his things in his hotel room and wondered if he should go to the roof, after all he didn't know who or what to expect up there. His curiosity prevailed and he went up the stairs to the hotel roof.

Once at the top, he opened the door and a beautiful garden stretched in front of him. A table for two stood in the middle, surrounded by brightly colored roses. He had never seen anything so romantic before, and no one had ever done anything like it for him.

As he was a closer look at the roses, he heard noises behind the door. The moment he turned around, the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think could the secret admirer be?  
> Comment who do you think it is, maybe one of you get it right.
> 
> I hope you like it. You can always send me any prompts and any pair you like.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	5. Pierre Gasly x ??? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> The second part of Pierres Blind Date is finally here.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

"George, Lando let me go.", the door closed and Pierre heard a key being turned. "We won't let you go until you've told him." A voice shouted that Pierre recognized as Lando's voice. "Alex, you can do it.", George called through the closed door. 

Alex still had his back to Pierre. Pierre heard him take a deep breath and then slowly turn around. Pierre has always found Alex handsome, but the way he stood in front of him in the evening light, dressed in a shirt and freshly styled hair, he had rarely seen him like that and Pierre thought he never looked better. 

"Hey," Alex broke the silence, Pierre barely heard his voice. Alex was now slowly approaching Pierre. "Congratulations on your victory, you really deserve it.", Alex smiled at him and then stopped a meter in front of Pierre. 

"Thank you, your victory will come soon too.", Pierre smiled back at him. Alex's smile faded and he started to shake his head. "I'm not good enough." Pierre walked closer to Alex and took his hand. “They believe in you, not like me. And I also know that you can do it.”, Alex, who was looking at the entwined hands the whole time, looked up and began to smile. 

"Alex, you know why you are here.", George called through the door and Pierre let go of Alex's hand and walked away from him a little.

"I'm sorry you're stuck up here now, that was all Lando and George's idea, you must have better plans to celebrate your victory than to be stuck up here with me." Alex turned around and wanted to go in the direction of the door, but Pierre held his hand again. “I have no plans for tonight, so I'll be happy to stay here. In addition, the table is set, so it would be a shame if no one uses it. "

Without waiting for an answer, Pierre pulled Alex by the hand towards the table and they both sat down. Pierre looked around, "Did George and Lando do all of this?" Alex just nodded. “I wouldn't have trusted them both to do something like that.” A loud 'Hey!' could be heard through the door and they both started to laugh.

The laughter subsided and there was silence again, nobody really knew what to say. Alex played around nervously with his hands and didn't dare to look at Pierre. "I tell the two of them to open the door, I think you want to be somewhere else now and not here with me." Pierre said with a sad tone. Even if the two have little to do with each other, he likes Alex, but the latter couldn't even look at him, which Pierre interpreted to mean that he would rather be somewhere else. 

"No, I like to be here.", Alex said and added a "with you" softly. “Then why don't you talk to me? You can't even look me in the eye.” “He thinks you hate him.” He heard Lando scream and which was followed by a loud “LANDO!” from George. Pierre now looked at Alex in shock.

"Do you really think so?" Pierre asked him now in a low and broken voice. Alex had to swallow at the sight of Pierre, after all, he didn't want him to be sad. He shook his head, then stopped and then nodded. He looked at the floor and couldn’t see a tear running down Pierre's cheek.

“Why do you think I hate you? Have I ever said something to you that you would think that I hate you? ", Alex looked up again when he heard Pierre start to sniff. “You lost your place at Red Bull because of me. And now I'm not better and they keep me anyway, although you deserve it more with your current performance."

Pierre wiped away his tears. "I don't blame you for that and I certainly don't hate you, that was all Red Bull. And I feel good at Alpha Tauri and you are a better fit for Red Bull." Pierre gave Alex a small smile, which Alex returned.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to cry." "It's okay, it just hurt to know that you think I hate you, especially because it's quite the opposite of that." Now it was Alex who looked at Pierre in shock. 

A short time passed in which Alex said nothing, but continued to look at Pierre with big eyes. Pierre misread the gaze and the silence and got up. "I'm sorry, let's forget what I said." He walked towards the door while blushing. 

Alex came out of his shock and got up too. With a few steps he caught up with Pierre and held him by the shoulder. He turned Pierre around so that the two were now facing each other. 

“I don't want to forget it, because I feel the same way. That's also the reason why Lando and George did all of this here.” Alex only spoke in a whisper and unconsciously they both got closer. Alex put his hand on Pierre's right cheek and both looked deep into each other's eyes. 

“They couldn't hear me ranting about you anymore. But I was always afraid to say something to you or even to get closer to you.” “I always thought you didn't like me very much.” Without saying anything else, Alex leaned down and kissed Pierre gently on the mouth.

When they parted, they both smiled all over their faces. "Come on, let's enjoy the evening.", Alex led Pierre to a small bench that he had not seen yet. Alex sat down and before Pierre could sit down next to him, he pulled him onto his lap. 

Alex smiled at Pierre and then kissed him again, this time with more pressure. Alex put his hands on Pierre's hips and he put his one around Alex's neck. Pierre stroked Alex's lip with his tongue and he allowed him entry.

After a while both had to separate due to lack of air. "I didn't think the day could get any better." Alex smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. “When can we actually leave here? This is beautiful, but it's getting fresh. And besides, I can think of something better than sitting here with you on this hard bench.”

“What do you imagine?” “We both cuddle in my bed and watching some random show on Netflix.” “That's a very good idea, Lando and George would have to open the door right away, they said if I couldn't tell you after 1 hour, they would open the door." "We should thank both of them.", Pierre kissed Alex. 

"I think so too, but first ..." Alex started kissing Pierre again and this time ran his hands under his T-shirt. 

"Do you hear something?", Lando pressed his ear to the door and tried to hear something from Pierre and Alex. "No, maybe he told him," George replied. "Or they ignore each other the whole time." "Maybe we should take a look." Lando nodded and quietly opened the door. He pushed the handle down and opened the door so that both of them could look out. “Oh no, George close the door again. My poor eyes, I will never be able to forget that again."

George closed the door quickly. Alex and Pierre were only sitting in boxer shorts, making out wildly on the bench. “Lando, you'll survive that. At least we managed to bring the two together. And now let's finally go to the hotel before the two of them really have sex." 

Alex and Pierre laughed when they saw Lando's reaction. “I will never forget his look. Thank you for doing that.", Alex pulled Pierre to him and kissed him. "I was happy to do that, but let's get dressed now, I'm getting cold and I want to cuddle with you." When both were dressed, Alex took Pierre's hand and entwined their fingers. "Come on my champion.", Pierre had to smile and kissed Alex one more time before the two went into Pierre's room. 

This morning he would never have thought that the day would end so perfecty, with his first Formula 1 victory and in the arms of Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this?
> 
> I really like this pair and I think there should be more on AO3.
> 
> I have like 5 more ideas for this, but this was my first idea so I published that.
> 
> If any one is interested in some more versions of this just comment. I would really like to write more on how this evening could turn out.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	6. Antonio x Sean - Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Finally a new one. :D I hope you like it and have fun reading it :)
> 
> These are some pairs I really like but there aren't many fics of them on here.

Antonio stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie. Today was the day he had feared the most, today was Sean's wedding. Usually this is not a day to fear and he is happy too, but the pain prevailed.

Sean has been there for as long as he can remember and he has been in love with him for almost as long. He was about to tell him, after two years of longing for him, the two of them met in a small café. He was excited and hoped Sean's reaction wouldn't be so bad.

Sean came up to him with a big grin and hugged him. "Have you already ordered?" Antonio nodded. "I ordered the same thing for us as always." Sean nodded and then looked around. "Are you okay?", Antonio looked at him worried, but he just waved it off. "Yes, everything is fine." "I wanted to talk to you about something." Antonio played with his hands nervously. "As you know, I'm gay." Sean nodded, but still looked around.

"I ...", Antonio was interrupted when a beautiful girl came up to both of them and kissed Sean. "Tonio, may I introduce you, this is Maya, my girlfriend."

That day a little world collapsed for Antonio. He had hoped that it would only be a short time thing between them, that the two would part quickly, but it wasn’t like that. Last year Sean proposed to her and Antonio sold his tears as tears of joy.

How could it be otherwise, Sean had asked him if he could be his best man. And of course, Antonio had agreed, he couldn't refuse Sean's wishes. And now he was standing here, shortly before the wedding with a man by the side who wasn’t the person he loves.

"Hey, you should tell him.", Antonio turned around and looked at Pierre. “No, I can't tell him now. I don't want to ruin his wedding and it wouldn't change anything anyway.", He smiled sadly at Pierre, who came up to him and took his hands in his. "Now is the time when you can still change something." Pierre smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

“Nothing can be changed, Pierre. He loves her and not me. And our friendship is far too important to me.” “I know how it is… ” Pierre whispered. “No, it's different with you. There is no wedding. You don't have to watch the love of your life marry someone else. "

Pierre hugged Antonio and whispered in his ear, "Tell him, otherwise you'll always blame yourself for not having done it." "But only if you tell him too." "Okay." They broke up and Pierre kissed him on the cheek as the door opened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.", Sean looked at the two of them and wanted to leave.

"You're not bothering us. I was about to leave anyway.“, Pierre looked at Antonio once more and left the room. Antonio could see Sean properly for the first time. And he had never seen him more beautiful. Sean was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie. His hair was gelled back and there was a big smile on his face.

"Hey.", Antonio smiled at him as Sean continued to walk towards him. "Hey.", Sean went on until he stopped short in front of Antonio. “And excited?” “Yes, a little. By the way since when has something been going on between you and Pierre? I always thought you were just friends and now you'll take him with you as your company.” Antonio thought he heard a bit of jealousy in Sean's voice, but he was probably just imagining it.

'Because we both have the same fate of being in love with someone who loves someone else,' Antonio would have liked to say. "We're just friends too, but I didn't want to be alone among all the couples here and he felt the same way." "Oh, I thought you had been hiding something from me." Sean smiled at him and Antonio felt guilty as he is hiding something from him.

Sean looked at him nervously. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" "You love her, don't you?" Sean nodded. "So, you're doing the right thing." "There's no reason why I shouldn't do that, is there?" Antonio looked at him confused and shook his head. "Really none?", Sean looked at him urgently. Antonio tried to read something in his eyes, but he only saw fear.

He took Sean's face between his hands. “Sean, you don't need to be afraid. Trust your instinct, then you will do what is right for you.” His gaze wandered to Sean's lips and unconsciously he approached him. 

Just before he could kiss him, there was a knock. Both embarrassed jumped away from each other and saw how Sean's father opened the door. “Come on my son. It will be happening soon. And you Antonio have to go right away. "

Sean looked at Antonio again. "Am I really doing the right thing?" He just whispered so that only Antonio could hear it. Antonio smiled at him. "Everything will be fine, Sean." Antonio thought he saw a sadness in Sean's eyes when he left the room with his father.

When he was on his way to the altar, Pierre pulled him into one of the rows of pews. "And did you tell him?" He asked him so quietly that most of them didn't notice. "No, I couldn't." "Don't you think he noticed it himself in all these years?" Mitch now intervened, who was sitting on the other side of Pierre.

"How do you know?", Antonio looked at him panicked. “Do you think you could cover it up well? Everyone knows you are in love with Sean. You're just as obvious as Pierre, everyone knows he's in…” Mitch couldn't finish his sentence when Alex shut his mouth next to him. "Baby I Love You. But you should learn when it's better to stop talking.", He took his hand from Mitch's mouth and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Tonio.", Alex smiled sadly at him when Sean's father indicated that it was about to start. He got up and stood at the altar. Sean came shortly afterwards and stood by him. Sean looked at him and Antonio smiled encouragingly. Just as Sean was about to say something, the music started and everyone got up.

Maya was brought in by her father and looked beautiful in her long white wedding dress. Her father passed it on to Sean and then sat down with his wife. “Dear guests, we are here today to celebrate Maya and Sean's marriage. Love is ... hope. Love is happiness. Love brings some back to life. Love is freedom."

Antonio had to be careful not to cry when Sean looked at him. “Before we get to the vows, I want to ask one more question. Does anyone mind this marriage? If so, then get up and say it or be silent forever.” There was silence and Antonio saw Pierre looking at him. It was too late, he wouldn't tell Sean in front of everyone how he was really feeling.

"Yes, I do.", Everyone looked at Maya in shock. She turned to Sean and took his hands in hers. “Sean, I love you. And I can't think of anything better than to spend the rest of my life with you. And I believe you when you tell me you love me but deep down I know as well as you that I'm not the one you're constantly thinking of.” A murmur went through the crowd. Antonio's gaze met Pierre's again and both looked at each other perplexed.

"I'm not mad at you. You never told me, and I don't think you would have told me either. But I see the looks you give him.” Another murmur went through the crowd and in Antonio everything contracted. Sean loves a man? Who and why did he never notice it?

“And I see the looks he's giving you. It is obvious how much in love you are with each other. I think the only ones who don't know are you two. Love sometimes means letting go. And I let go of you with this and I wish you and Tonio that you finally stand by your feelings for each other and become happy with each other.” Antonio looked shocked at the two when Maya kissed Sean on the cheek and then left the church.

"I told you so." He heard Mitch scream, followed by an "Ouch, Alex!" But Antonio couldn't think of anything but Sean, who had turned to him and looked at him. "Is that right?" Antonio whispered. Sean nodded slightly and came closer to him. "But why did you never say anything?" "I thought you wouldn't feel the same way." "Is that why you asked me the whole time earlier if you were doing the right thing." Sean nodded and took Antonio's hand.

“I thought maybe you'd tell me this is all a mistake and that I shouldn't marry her. I was hoping that you might return my feelings.” Antonio laughed and Sean had to start too. When they both calmed down, Sean put a hand on Antonio's cheek. "Can I kiss you?" Antonio nodded and Sean put his lips gently on Antonio's.

They heard their friends cheering. As they broke up, Antonio was pulled into a hug. "I told you to tell him and that everything will be fine." Pierre grinned. "But you also know that you have to tell him now, don't you?" Pierre only groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests just send them to me. I don't care which pair, I don't care if it's fluff, angst or any kind of AU.
> 
> Or maybe you have requests for my porn one shots.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
